Wolves, Witches and Giants
Wolves Witches and Giants, narrated by Spike Milligan, is a children's cartoon series of humorous adaptations of classic fairy tales, featuring a collection of villains including the wily wolf, a wicked witch and an enormous giant. It was written by musician Ed Welch, based on an LP, also performed by Milligan. The Directors and Producers were Simon & Sara Bor of Honeycomb Animation. There were 4 series of 13 episodes and 3 specials produced for ITV from 1995-9. The CITV channel revived the series in 2008 where it still runs. It included such remakes of tales such as Little Red Riding Hood, The Sleeping Beauty, Hansel and Gretel, Cinderella, and The Three Billy Goats Gruff. It was made by the same producers that made the original Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids, Tube Mice, Binka, Funky Valley and the new series of Grizzly Tales Although being based in Medieval times, it has featured some modern equipment, such as the Wily Wolf driving a blue sports car, a tailor playing on a handheld game console, Little Red Riding Hood's bed-ridden grandmother watching an Australian soap on her TV, or the Wicked Witch using a microwave. Each episode usually has either the Wolf, the Witch, or the Giant, as the main antagonist. With the two other villains making cameo appearances. Character Types :These are the types of characters that appear in the show. Individuals of this type are identical most of the time (e.g. all Giants look alike apart from the Giant with the Golden Hair). They seem to be different individuals in different episodes (e.g. A wolf in one episode would be a different person from the wolf in the next, despite appearing identical) *Wolf *Witch *Giant *Fox *King *Queen *Prince *Princess *Soldier Opening titles It is known that there are at least two title sequences for this show. The first is more sinister, a spider crawls onto a Giant's nose, the Giant's skin appears blue due to the darkness of the night, only his head above his known is shown. The Giant's head goes down with the spider on his nose and a Witch flies past the Moon, a Wolf appears on the left side and howls in front of the moon in a manner similar to a werewolf, and turns to face the viewer, giving a scheming smile. In the second titles, it is more cartoony. Instead of a spider, a frog crawls onto a Giant's nose, unlike the first one, the Giant's skin appears to be his normal colour, also his whole face is shown. His head goes down with the spider on his nose, strangely the Giant has no facial expression as if he doesn't know a frog is on his nose. A Witch flies past the Moon and a Wolf appears on the right side and howls in front of the moon, instead of turning to the viewer, he just looks at the moon. After opening titles (Basically showing villain of the story) In series 2-4, It introduces the villains humor in example stories. For instance, in the Jack and the beanstalk intro, you can a witch flying in the sky, a Wolf riding a glider chasing a bird, and a giant saying his well known catch phrase while he was sitting in the kitchen,"Fee fi fo fum! I smell the blood of an English men. Fee hee and i of P-E-N. I'm going to dispose to make my bread! And then it goes into a intro where once upon a time of tiny cottages, babbling brooks, and rolling hills lived describing of size for each of the 3 villans. It ends with a huge giant looking at the town and licking his lips, and then jumps into the cartoon clips and then title. At last the story begins. However in series 1, the opening titles jump into the once upon a time intro. It doesn't show the example stories first. For instance, the opening title would automatically jump into once upon a time and then give an adjective for each of the 3 villains, like wily wolf, wicked witch and ginormous giant. Those 3 villains earn their reputation in a selection of folk tales setting to the dark woods, deep lakes and enchanted castles. And then they introduce the villain of the cartoon which in this intro, the wily wolf. Then they jump into the clips and title. The narrator would tell the viewers "Find out in this story of wolves witches and giants called the wolf and the 7 kids" for instance. However in series 2-4 when the title of the episode comes up, the narrator doesn't read the viewers the title at all. Partial Episode list *The Wolf and the Seven Kids *Little Red Riding Hood *The Little Red Hen *The Three Little Pigs *Puss in Boots *The Little Mermaid *The Wolf and the Horse *The Witch and the Mill *Goldilocks *The Snowqueen *The Wolf and the Fox *Billy's Halloween *The Three Wishes *Beauty and the Beast *The Little Snow Girl *The Giant and the Apprentice *Peter and the Wolf *The Three Billy Goats Gruff *The Little Tailor *The Giant with the Golden Hair *Tom Thumb *Jack and the Beanstalk *The Sleeping Beauty *Rapunzel *The Witch and the Comb *Hansel and Gretel *Jack the Giant Killer *Chicken Lickin *The Emperor's New Clothes *Matches *The Frog Prince *The Hunchback of Nottingham *Snow White and Rose Red *Princess & the Pea *Babes in the Wood *Pinocchio *Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves *Tom Tit Tot *The Giant who had Nothing at All *The Four Musicians of Brum *Hercules and the Giant *The Giant who Sucked his Thumb *The Ugly Duckling *Sweet and Sour *The Elves and the Shoemaker *Diamonds and Toads *Molly and the Giant *Dick Whittington *The Witch who Stole a Prince *The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing *Cinderella *Snow White *Alladin External links *Toonhound - Wolves, Witches and Giants Category:Content